Muerte Súbita
by EnterradoR
Summary: Momentos finales de Bulma en su despedida de esta vida.
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

¡Hola! Nuevo fic tratando un tema siempre triste como es la muerte. Tomo en cuenta que a veces nos olvidamos que la muerte nos llegar en cualquier momento, incluso cuando menos te lo esperas y a veces es demasiado tarde para decir un te amo o un te quiero a las personas que mas estimamos. La muerte no avisa y cuando nos damos cuenta quizás ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Hay que amar ahora y expresarlo cada día, vivir apasionadamente por quienes queremos porque de eso se trata vivir. Para mi no es el dinero ni los estudios ni el trabajo lo que me motiva a vivir de verdad, son las personas que amo por las cuales siento que vivir vale la pena. Y creo que mucha gente comparte el mismo sentir y pensando en ello escribo este fic sobre que puede pensar Bulma en su último aliento.

Espero que les guste y sino cualquier crítica es siempre bienvenida. Muchas gracias de antemano por leer, de verdad gracias :)

* * *

 _ **Muerte Súbita**_

* * *

Bulma caminaba con cara de pocos amigos hacia el centro comercial más cercano, para así descargar su frustración moviendo sus piernas y comprando vestimentas. Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos fuera de la corporación pero en su faz todavía llevaba impreso el disgusto. Había tenido una discusión con su esposo, una vez más. Aunque menos frecuentes que antes, cada tanto tenían que ejercitar las lenguas en otro modo que no fueran besos.

Los años ya habían hecho mella en ella, no así en Vegeta. Y aunque la discusión no obtuvo ribetes graves, si había logrado alzarle la presión cardíaca de un modo anormal. Pero por suerte, ese caos circulatorio ya era historia.

¿Por qué había tenido que discutir con él? Ya no estaba en edad para desatar su cambio de humor con tanta ligereza como antaño. Muchas veces se le olvidaba que ya no era una mozuela, puesto que los años pasaban y su cuerpo lo sentía cada vez más. Su piel ya no era esa porcelana tan tersa que alguna vez fue. Arrugas surcaban su frente y mejillas, agraviando a la vanidad de la que siempre dispuso. Incluso se fatigaba con cosas que antes ni siquiera le suponían esfuerzo. Pero así era el paso del tiempo: no perdonaba a nadie.

¿Por qué la gente tenía que envejecer?

Pensaba en ello cuando de súbito, la científica tuvo que detener sus pasos por obligación; un punzante y creciente dolor golpeó su pecho como si lo estuviera desgarrando desde adentro. Una oleada eléctrica de sufrimiento azotó su órgano vital como si miles de agujas se clavaran en él al mismo tiempo.

Llevó la mano derecha al incendio que devoraba su pecho, con los dedos engarfiados, clavándolos como si aquello pudiera detener el sufrimiento que se estaba adueñando del órgano que la mantenía con vida.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Pensó, genuinamente, que una afilada cuchilla se desplazaba por el interior de las entrañas de su corazón. Era un dolor abominable del que sólo pudo tener la esperanza que pronto terminara...

Pero lamentablemente se equivocaba completamente.

Llegado el momento cúlmine y más atroz de lo que acontecía, sintió que esa navaja desgarraba con vileza venas y arterias. Una explosión de dolor en que su apasionado corazón interrumpiría su constante latir. Fue entonces que lo supo con certeza: su hora había llegado. Su vida muy pronto terminaría su existencia para siempre. La muerte con su tétrico y oscuro manto la abrazaría en su frío seno.

El bien más preciado, muy pronto daría su última exhalación.

Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, no fue miedo lo que sintió. Tampoco le preocupó su vida en sí misma. No. Lo único que le importó fue aquellos que dejaría atrás. Aquellos que sufrirían con su muerte. Aquellos que tendrían que llorar por un dolor que jamás hubiese querido causarles.

Era tan corta la vida... tan corta que podría vivir cincuenta años más y, aún así, le seguiría pareciendo poco...

Tan corta como una estrella fugaz... una estrella que brilla, que destella, que asombra e ilumina... pero termina perdiéndose...

Perdiéndose entre las redes eternas de la siniestra muerte.

Ella había sido la estrella fugaz de Vegeta y él lo había sido para ella. Ambos iluminaron sus vidas y se dieron un sentido mutuo. Llenaron el vacío de la tristeza con la dichosa felicidad. Por ello, a pesar de todos los pesares y angustias, tenía muy claro que vivir había valido la pena... lo valió porque lo había encontrado a él. Al padre de sus hijos, al esposo y al hombre. Ese hombre que aunque nunca le dijo un te amo, siempre se lo demostró como nadie podría hacerlo.

Trunks y Bra acudieron a sus pensamientos... los hijos que tanto amaba. Aquellos que fueron el fruto del amor con ese príncipe de otro mundo, ya no tendrían más a su madre para apoyarlos.

Cuanto pesar le generaba eso. Cuanta angustia también. Tanta que el sufrimiento martillante de su pecho ya ni siquiera lo sentía. No, ese dolor corporal palidecía ante lo que padecía su alma. Sólo el ominoso dolor de dejarlos atrás, podía sentir.

 _¿Por qué no les dije más veces cuanto los amaba? ¿Por qué no evite esas discusiones tontas con Vegeta? ¿Por qué no te di un beso antes de irme de casa sin siquiera despedirme?_

 _¿Por qué?_

Un océano de muerte se extendía en las oscuras redes de su mente y las marejadas hicieron contacto con su piel. Había llegado la hora de hundirse en las profundidades de ese océano de fatalidad, como tarde o temprano todos debían hacerlo.

De todo lo vivido, de nada se arrepentía, de nada salvo de no haber podido vivir un poco más.

Lamentaba profundamente esa última discusión sostenida hacía tan poco. ¿Por qué no la evitó? ¿Por qué tenía que dejar el mundo y a Vegeta con una discusión de por medio? ¿Por qué simplemente no hizo oídos sordos? No era justo que una pelea fuera el último recuerdo que le dejase. No era justo.

Discusiones habían comenzado su romance y discusiones lo terminarían.

Qué curiosa es la vida y que crueles las caprichosas vueltas que da.

Pensó nuevamente en sus hijos, quienes ahora tenían familias por las cuales velar, retoños que cuidar, así como ella lo había hecho con ellos. Ese era el ciclo de la vida.

Pero su esposo quedaría acompañado por la triste soledad.

No deseaba dejarlo así por nada del mundo. Por nada. Cuanto hubiese querido seguir disfrutando de la dicha de vivir, no por ella, sino por él. Sólo por él. Por aquel que le había dado un verdadero sentido a su existencia. Por aquel que le había dado dos maravillosos hijos que fueron su orgullo en el transitar pasajero y maravilloso de la vida.

Él fue quien la ayudó a construir esa familia que siempre soñó. Y ahora aquel orgulloso guerrero quedaría en amarga soledad; ella lo abandonaría sin desearlo.

 _Solamente espero que no te quedes con mis últimas palabras de ira, ni sientas culpa por nuestra discusión... quisiera tanto verte por última vez... sólo verte unos segundos y nunca más pediría nada en el mundo..._

 _Lamento tanto no haberte dado un beso de despedida antes de salir... lo que te dí a cambio fue sólo una reyerta que no tenía sentido alguno._

Poco a poco los sentidos se fueron desvaneciendo y el corazón congelaba la llama que lo había encendido por felices setenta y siete años. La neblina fue adormeciendo la materia de carne y hueso que le había servido de recipiente para su indómito espíritu.

 _En el momento final, no suceden imágenes rápidas de mi vida como muchas veces pensé que sería... no... fue tu voz enojada, tu mirada apática, la negación de tus verdaderos sentimientos lo que estuvo en mi mente cuando la fría muerte me rodeaba con sus pálidos brazos..._

 _Era la soledad que acecharía sobre ti lo que tanto me dolía. Quizás el infarto mataba mis entrañas... pero era tu ausencia lo que estaba matando la composición de mi alma._

 _Mis sentidos caían inevitablemente en una bruma sombría. Lo que escuché entonces, como si fueran ecos provenientes de otra dimensión... fue la tierna melodía de niños jugando..._

 _Eran mis niños... Trunks y Bra con sus voces infantes chillando de alegría... nada más que eso oía... quería gritarles cuanto los amaba, cuanto significaban los tres para mí... pero no podía hacerlo. No podía._

 _Y supe que aquello profundo y desesperante que se adueñaba de mi corazón, no era el maldito infarto que me atacaba, ni la triste muerte que se cernía sobre mí._

 _Lo que dolía, lo que me carcomía por dentro como lava ardiendo, era que nunca más podría verlos... nunca más podría acariciarlos... nunca más podría decirles cuanto los amaba..._

 _Nunca más..._


End file.
